Just Friends
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: Bella and Edward are BFF, but Bella also has other feelings for Edward which she wisely keeps to herself.  Bella comes in an accident, and she has to endure a temporarily amnesia. Not knowing him as her best friend, she falls in love with Edward Cullen.


**Bella and Edward are BFF, but Bella also has other feelings for Edward which she wisely keeps to herself. When Bella wakes up in the hospital after being in an accident, she has to endure a temporarily amnesia as well. Not knowing him as her best friend, she falls in love with Edward Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**New story, enjoy. This is just part one of the Prologue, though.**

* * *

**Prologue (Part I)**

**Before the accident.**

_Those eyes._

_More beautiful each time._

_I sighed and looked at the ground again while my best friend Edward was telling me something funny that had happened at his work. Looking too long in his eyes hurt mine._

_I allowed myself another glance in his green eyes before I laughed at the story. It was funny, but how could I truly laugh while my heart was crying? I didn't want to upset Edward though, so I always laughed when he told something funny. Even if it wasn't really funny. Not that that happened often._

_We walked the cafeteria in and right to the Cullen-table. The Cullen-table was were Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen always sat; they were the most popular, nicest and wealthy members of Forks High and always surrounded with people. I was glad to call them my friends, because they were truly nice. If it was for them, they wouldn't be the most popular people around here; they liked calmness and true friends, not fuss and followers._

_Emmett Cullen looked like a big, friendly bear and like he could be one of the teachers of the school rather than one of his students. He was the strongest person I knew and liked to remember me that fact all the time on ways I don't want to think about. Emmett was a little pale, but it just added to his beauty. Even though I'd had a crush on Edward my for whole life, I'm not blind. Everyone could see Emmett was gorgeous. The most gorgeous guy on earth, except for Edward. Maybe almost just as gorgeous as Edward, but not exactly. _

_His hair was dark colored and curly, and when he laughed he was real cute. He was like the older brother I had never had._

_Alice Cullen was really short and kinda thin, and kinda looking as if she were a pixie. She was, like her brothers, a tiny bit pale, but it made her more beautiful. Her hair was black, short and spiky, and her eyes big and innocent. She was the most beautiful girl I knew, she was unique and did her own way. She was stubborn, fun and full of energy and she knew it often when something was going to happen; like she could see the future. For anyone else it would've probably sounded weird, but I didn't knew better, since I knew her since I was born. _

_And then came Edward. Beautiful as a young god, loved by many. Not like he was interested in any of the girls that threw themselves at him with bushes. If that was the case, I don't know whether I would've hidden my feelings for him for so long. But it was the fact that he was – except for gorgeous, funny and smart – sweet, sensitive and truly interested if someone told him something, that let me keep my mouth shut. I didn't think Edward would've really appreciated it when he would find out that not only the whole female population just could drool over him instead of having a normal conversation, but that his best friend, who happened to be born with a vagina, – that would be me – was exactly the same, except for the fact that she could hide it better._

_Not like any of those girls did not had a reason to be obsessed with Edward Cullen. He was as beautiful as his brother and sister together, multiplied by innumerable. He was as smart as Albert Einstein and Bill Gates together but no know-it-all. And he was as funny as James Gregory and Shane Dawson but still no clown. And that was only the very beginning of Edwards perfection._

_We sat down and were immediately greeted by all the Cullen-fans. We greeted them politely back before we turned to Emmett and Alice. It was the same every single day. _

_Maybe I wasn't a Cullen, I was considered as one. At least, as their pet. I was always with them, and exactly the same. The only difference between me and the Cullens was that I was plain. That's how you saw I actually didn't belong with them._

_I quickly looked in the mirror. You never know when you might be suddenly beautiful. But I was disappointed. Still the puffy face, the same boring brown eyes and musty brown hair. Plain._

_I sat the lunch out and then walked with Edward to our next class. I was lucky to have him in all of my classes, and even better, to sit next to him every hour of every school day._

_I had known the Cullen family my whole life. Edward, Alice and Emmett were siblings and had always been my best and only true friends. Edward used to have a crush on my, back when we were ten years old. Without that I knew it, we suddenly were in a relationship. I broke up with him, but in the meantime, I actually already had developed a crush on him as well. I decided for myself that I was too late and had to let him go. But I had yet to finish the 'let him go' part._

_

* * *

_

**Part II of the Prologue will be up soon. Love ya'all,**

**MrsBrainySmurf**


End file.
